


[Podfic] Second Heat Always Sweet

by Jinxy



Series: Sweetverse by halfhardtorock [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Derek, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, heatmates, mild impregnation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:37:00] | Podfic of halfhardtorock's <i><strong>Second Heat Always Sweet</strong></i>.</p>
<p>He's the most popular Were in Beacon County, which means everyone's been waiting to see who he'll pick to go through his heat with.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/29/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Second Heat Always Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesymb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesymb/gifts), [PriPri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/gifts).



**Download:**

[**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/100gy8fksqputat/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Second_Heat_Always_Sweet.mp3) [35.1MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/56b84ams89pps6q/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Second_Heat_Always_Sweet.m4b) [18.4MB]

_Length: 00:37:00_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Halfhardtorock for having an uber cool Transformative Works Policy. <3 I think this is my favorite heatfic ever written. It's filthy good and I need like a gazillion more words. Thank you for writing it.
> 
> Gifting this to Jadesymb and PriPri because they are so patiently waiting for me to finish their auction fics, and they deserve a little sumpin-sumpin. <3<3
> 
> ☠☠☠☠☠
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
